Porque un celestial sin alas es una abominación
by Hirundine
Summary: DQIX. Tras ser arrojado del Observatorio, Manakel despierta en el reino inferior y se da cuenta de que algo ha cambiado. One-shot.


**Porque un celestial sin alas es una abominación**

* * *

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había vuelto en sí. Respiraba despacio hinchando mucho el pecho mientras su conciencia se liberaba de la neblina adormecedora y regresaba a la superficie. Los párpados le pesaban y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Era una sensación desconocida; como celestial, Manakel no sentía la necesidad de comer ni de descansar para recuperar las fuerzas. No estaba acostumbrado a la pesadez que le mantenía los brazos inmóviles a ambos lados del cuerpo, tumbado en posición horizontal sobre algo blando y mullido. Movió primero los dedos de una mano, después la cabeza, y al despegar los labios emitió un quejido pastoso e involuntario.

A medida que fue recobrando el control, analizó la situación. Veía el techo irregular y las vigas de madera sobre él, y si volvía la cabeza hacia la izquierda se encontraba con una rudimentaria silla junto a la ventana. Aquel lugar tan tosco e imperfecto solo podía haber sido levantado por humanos. Manakel trató de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí y por qué había acabado tendido en un camastro que no reconocía mientras su cuerpo seguía despertando poco a poco.

Algo crujió bajo él al incorporarse en la cama. Fue un ruidito cotidiano e inesperado que provocó que Manakel se sobresaltase como una presa asustada por el chasquido de una rama al partirse. Le recordó el crujido de la piedra ancestral del Observatorio al resquebrajarse, el de las arcadas que rodeaban Yggdrasil antes de derrumbarse, el de las grietas que se hundían hasta el mismísimo corazón del torreón y devastaban igual que si se le agrietasen sus propias entrañas. Las imágenes del episodio se avivaron como las brasas de un fuego casi extinguido. Recordó los gritos de dolor y agonía, la energía oscura y corrompida de los rayos que perforaban el Observatorio, el brillo dorado de Yggdrasil y la mirada de desesperación de Engel al alargar la mano hacia él para sujetarle.

La destrucción de su hogar.

Se le había acelerado el pulso y temblaba violentamente bajo la sábana de puro pavor. Manakel se obligó a calmar la respiración y se pasó una mano trémula por el desordenado cabello castaño. Era un ángel de la guarda y se esperaba de él que actuase con firmeza y decisión. Tanto el Observatorio como su raza eran poderosos e inmortales; tan arraigada tenía Manakel esa concepción que la sola idea de que pudieran llegar a su fin le resultaba incomprensible como la propia muerte. Estaba convencido de que los daños reales, por importantes que pudieran ser, no lo serían tanto como su imaginación enardecida y aterrorizada intentaba hacerle creer ahora.

Tenía que levantarse, salir de allí y regresar al Observatorio con los suyos. Se deshizo de la sábana con un desconsiderado tirón, plantó los pies en el suelo y se alzó para ponerse en pie. Debió de ser demasiado brusco y repentino porque perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en el suelo llevándose por delante una mesita y el recipiente de agua que había encima. Soltó un gruñido y se incorporó sobre los codos en el suelo. Lo intentaría de nuevo, esta vez más despacio.

No tuvo tiempo de detenerse a indagar en el mal presentimiento que empezaba a formarse en él ni en la señal de alarma de que algo ibaterriblemente mal,porque escuchó unos pasos acelerados acercándose con urgencia. Qué estúpido; seguro que había atraído a algún mortal con el estruendo. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Manakel se quedó inmóvil como una estatua en el suelo. Si no tocaba nada más, nadie tenía por qué darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

Asomó por el umbral una cabeza de cabellos azulados y grandes ojos claros que se abrían con preocupación. Manakel la reconoció al instante: Sada, la muchacha que regentaba la posada de Salto del Ángel —la aldea que el celestial había jurado proteger—. Esperó con el cuerpo tenso y agarrotado a que ella hiciera algo o se marchase.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

La mortal no estaba mirando _a través_ de él como era natural, sino que fijaba los ojos en los de Manakel. Azul y azul. Al fin, Sada venció la vacilación inicial y abandonó la seguridad del umbral para acercarse al herido. Le habían intimidado su tamaño, pues era mayor y mucho más corpulento que ella, y su posición casi agazapada en el suelo como si fuera a abalanzársele encima para derribarla antes de salir huyendo. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía más confundido y asustado que peligroso. Sada apartó el recipiente ya vacío del suelo y se agachó junto al joven.

—¿Te has hecho daño? Ven, dame la mano. Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Tenía una voz dulce y suave que hubiera ayudado a tranquilizarlo de no ser porque no tenían que estar hablando. Manakel echó un rápido vistazo a la mano que ella le tendía y se incorporó un poco más en el suelo para alejarse, aunque fuera solo unos centímetros. Aquello no estaba bien, no estaba nada, nada bien.

—No. Tú no puedes verme —murmuró, y sonó casi como una acusación.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que te veo! —Exclamó ella en un tono más alegre y esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora—. No pasa nada. Estás bien, estás a salvo. Deja que te ayude.

Manakel no sabía qué hacer, así que no se resistió cuando ella lo sujetó por el brazo —al celestial se le escapó un ruidito cuando notó el contacto extraño de sus manos— y dejó que lo ayudara a ponerse en pie para volver a la cama. Todavía temblaba. Sentado en el borde del camastro, encorvó un poco la espalda y ahuecó las alas para envolverse con ellas, pero no pasó nada.

_No pasó nada._

De golpe lo entendió todo como si algo en su cerebro se hubiese activado con un chasquido. Por eso se sentía tan ligero. Por eso no podía mantener el equilibrio. Por eso la mortal lo observaba con tanta naturalidad, sin extrañarse por que hubiera un elemento que no acababa de encajar en la imagen. El rostro de Manakel era la expresión del más puro terror cuando se retorció para girar la cabeza por encima del hombro y se vio la espalda irregular y rosácea como la herida todavía tierna de una quemadura. No quedaba nada del nacimiento de sus alas.

—¡A-abuelo! —Gritó Sada hacia la puerta.

Manakel se volvió de nuevo hacia ella como un resorte y le vio la cara tensa y espantada. Los movimientos del celestial eran frenéticos y desesperados; tenía los dedos de las manos curvados en ganchos rígidos y torcía la boca como si estuviera sumido en un llanto desconsolado y mudo. La había asustado. Nunca sabría de dónde sacó después las fuerzas para tratar de recomponerse y recordar la norma tácita de su raza («los mortales no deben saber de nuestra existencia»), pero reaccionó de forma automática, sin pensar; olvidó su cuerpo desmembrado por un momento y mostró las palmas de las manos en un gesto inofensivo.

—Basta. —Y añadió mortalmente serio—: Márchate.

Cruzó la puerta otro humano, este más viejo, torpe y cansado. Había escuchado el grito de su nieta y acudido tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Miró primero a Sada y comprobó que estaba bien, y después al joven sentado al borde del camastro con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones remendados que le venían grandes.

—Se ha despertado y está nervioso —explicó Sada.

El ángel clavaba sus limpios ojos azules en uno y en otro con fiereza.

—Marchaos —repitió, aunque no sonó ni la mitad de firme de lo que pretendía cuando le tembló la voz a mitad de la palabra.

Su tono molestó al anciano, quien avanzó un paso hacia él dispuesto a regañarle por su insolencia, enfermo o no. ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de hablarles así en su propia casa cuando lo habían acogido en ella con hospitalidad y tratado sus heridas? Lo frenó la mano de Sada en el pecho para detenerlo, más confiada ahora que no estaba sola con el forastero.

—No, espera. No pasa nada, abuelo. Solo está asustado. Además, necesita descansar.

El anciano no reculó enseguida. Todavía le sostuvo la mirada al joven unos segundos más antes de responder a las súplicas de su nieta.

—Muy bien —accedió—, pero si vuelves a hablarle así a mi nieta no duraré en echarte de aquí de una patada, me da igual si te has recuperado o no.

Manakel no contestó. Subió despacio los pies al camastro sin perder de vista a los mortales y los vio abandonar la habitación. Sada cerró la puerta al salir para respetar su intimidad. El ángel esperó un tiempo prudencial para asegurarse de que se habían alejado lo suficiente antes de desmoronarse. No se atrevió a girarse de nuevo para mirarse la espalda. En lugar de eso, se dobló sobre sí mismo hasta hacerse un ovillo y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

Los celestiales no lloraban. Él no lo había hecho nunca. En la comunidad regían la disciplina y el comedimiento, pues necesitaban tener la mente despejada para consagrarse plenamente a su sagrado deber. No se lloraba, ni se reía, ni se cantaba ni se expresaba afecto. Para él era nueva la sensación de ahogo que le cerraba la garganta como si estuviese bloqueado y no pudiera coger aire. Se le enrojeció el semblante por el esfuerzo de contener los sollozos y el tener la cabeza agachada, aunque la desesperación era demasiado grande para evitar que se le escapase algún gimoteo. Enredó los dedos en su alborotado pelo castaño y se abandonó a la angustia hasta desahogarse.

Un ángel despojado de sus alas era una abominación, una criatura mutilada. Sin su poderío, ahora no era más que un cuerpecillo enclenque y grotesco que ni siquiera podía tenerse en pie. Había perdido también su halo, fuente de sus poderes celestiales, que le permitía volverse invisible a los sentidos de los mortales y leer sus pensamientos entre otras virtudes. Se sentía humillado y desamparado. Había sido arrojado al Protectorado y abandonado allí sin la posibilidad de regresar volando al Observatorio ni de pedir ayuda a los suyos…

… si es que quedaba alguien con vida.


End file.
